legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambrose
Ambrose is an Agent. He is part of the LegendaryDawn Brigade. He works with his teammates: Elena, Iyar, Oran, and Lucia. Along with them, he is ranked a high position in the Agency. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Ambrose is about 5'10". He's around 19-22 with black hair and one blue eye and one green eye. He has medium creamy colored skin and is slightly muscular. In the game, he dons a jacket, one side black, one side white. The jacket is 3/4 sleeved and reaches his grey pants. A brown belt is looped around his waist at the bottom of his jacket and he wears brown shoes with it. Out of the three guys in Dawn Brigade, Ambrose is the most normal. He's a kind, simple kind of guy who can be a bit scatterbrained at times, but peaceful. He is modest and views himself as "average", but that is untrue, because he was noted to be an excellent fighter. In battle, he fights short and long distance, with his throwing knives that he can use in close combat. He's very apt at it and he never misses his opponents, always hitting the targets right at their weak points. Though he's not as strong as the other members, he's fastest of them all, and can attack multiple enemies at once with dual knives. His aura control is on par with those of a Magic Users'. Aside from Lucia, he uses magic the most. With two weapons, he can infuse his aura inside both and cause them to go both directions to attack. Also, he can throw them up in the air, and cause them to stick there and constantly blast out aura. Relationships Dawn Brigade *Oran- They're on good terms. Surprisingly, they don't clash with their personalities. Despite the fact that Ambrose can be a bit clueless and ditzy, Oran doesn't seem to mind, finding him intruiging. He appreciates Ambrose's gentle nature and Ambrose is a bit intimidated by him, but follows his orders. *Iyar- They're closest guy friends, despite their age difference. He seems to be the only one who can keep Iyar in line and Ambrose seems to be something of a peacekeeper towards Iyar and Oran's rivalry when it gets out of hand *Lucia- The two aren't too close. They have similar personalities, and get along, but they don't really seem to hit it off much. Nevertheless, they work decently well together, although they don't really work together too much. *Elena- It's slightly hinted that they might have feelings for each other. The two are closest in age and are almost always seen fighting together in their fight scenes. They're the closest out of the whole group and Ambrose is undeniably loyal to Elena, willing to follow her orders no matter what. Trivia *He's the only named Heterochromic Agent *Out of the entire group, his name is the only one unrelated to light *Ambrose means "Immortal", making his Element Darkness Category:Agent Category:Male Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Lumiere Inc Category:Dawn Brigade